User blog:UtopiaAether/Fate/EX Feats: The Moon Cell Shenanigans
Disclaimer: This was copypasted from my DA account. Here is the link . Explaining the Moon Cell and its feats and shiz can be complicated. So, I recommend watching this first to get a grasp on stuff . Go on, get to watching! Spoilers ahead tho. ... So, you done? Let's go, then. What is the Moon Cell? The Moon Cell is essentially a massive supercomputer made by ancient aliens on the moon. "Unique to the world of Fate/EX, the Moon Cell's photonic crystals are shown to have been created 4.6 billion years before the Age of Man, making it a construct formed roughly 100 million years before even the formation of the Earth. It holds the Moon Cell Automaton, a large computer-like construct created by an unknown civilization one hundred million years before the existence of the Earth or the Moon. This great mineral vein is located within an extremely large hole comparable to a several-kilometer-wide crack boring through the moon itself. The diameter of the crystals themselves reaches up to thirty kilometers. It seems that, apart from its surface portions, the moon itself is made up of these photonic crystals. The Moon Cell was discovered by the Western European Conglomerate, who decided to call it the "Holy Grail" because of its reality-changing power. The time of its initial operation is unknown, but an estimate based on radioactive carbon dating approximates the moon to have been formed 4.55 billion years ago, while the photonic crystals were created 4.6 billion years ago. Photonic crystals are crystals that, on a microscopic level, regularly alternates between layers of high and low refractive index. In this way, it is a substance that can control the transmission of light, making it a valuable material for a quantum computer using light. Humanity has only managed to successfully make photonic crystals a few centimeters in length since intensive study of them began in the twentieth century. The giant photon crystal slumbering beneath the moon can be considered as a supercomputer of enormous size, incredible complexity, and immeasurable processing power that was created from such nanoparticles. Although most supercomputer development was abandoned in the 2010s in favor of shifting the focus to cloud computing, the processing power of the all digital media on Earth combined cannot hope to match the capabilities of the substance. According to Twice H. Pieceman, the Moon Cell's core is made of the purest type of photonic crystal, a material that can act like the crystals used on holography to recording media. It scans the entire Earth about once per nanosecond and compiles the results of its scan in its database. It is a pseudo-intelligent being that has the supreme ability to affect the outside world with its internal calculations. As an eye that observes the Earth, it acts as a database of human history that faithfully simulates all life on Earth and is capable of providing a definite prediction of the future. It is a processor with a massive memory that has recorded the habits, history, ideas, and even the souls of humanity. As it can also affect the outside world with its calculations, it has the power to "grant wishes." So basically, the Moon Cell is a reality-bending, almost sentient megacomputer that can affect the real world, and is capable of scanning the entire Earth every nanosecond. Neat! What's inside the Moon Cell's vast computer system? So we know that the Moon Cell contains vast amounts of information on the Earth itself. Since it also existed 100 million years before even the formation of the Earth, it has likely recorded the history of the universe itself. Within the Moon Cell is its own space-time, which is divided into two parts; the Near Side and the Far Side. Near Side "The Serial Phantasm, abbreviated SE.RA.PH, also known as The Photonic Abyss and Angelica Cage, is an artificial environment within the Moon Cell located inside of a spiritual computer system called Automaton. The system is similar to Akasha in the terms of holding the "stores and archives" of all human history. It was likely discovered by Harway family, since Leonardo B. Harwey tells about his family has prevented space-travel to prevent anyone from landing on the moon. The SE.RA.PH is responsible for the summoning of the Servants during Fate/Extra. The SE.RA.PH restricts the exit until the tournament participants are reduced to one, as per the Moon Cell's rules. It is also responsible for the existence of the NPCs and all areas in the tournament. The area within it called the "Moon Cell" is a representation of the Moon Cell's core, and the golden globe within the cube is the main core--the core of the Moon Cell itself. Servants generated by the Moon Cell are called to protect the core, even at the cost of violating the contract to their Master. Servants are required to stop their Master should they try to destroy the system, and those who prioritize their Master over the Moon Cell will be deleted from its records. It is, however, possible to fool the Moon Cell's surveillance, enabling Hakuno Kishinami's Servant to protect him/her. The landscapes generated by SE.RA.PH are all independent Reality Marbles, an extremely powerful feat. The school of the preliminaries, the school for the main tournament, the Arena, and the Coliseum are each individual Reality Marbles. Even the greatest supercomputer on Earth would be unable to sustain a single Reality Marble for any great length of time." This basically means that the Moon Cell knows literally everything humanity has ever known, and can easily replicate these data into actual stuff within the Moon Cell. So when we see stuff like a giant woman stuffing a freakin' planet into her privates, we know its real. The Moon Cell is also capable of making nearly endless amounts of Reality Marbles with zero effort. Also, on that Reality Marble stuff... The Moon Cell's Reality Marbles can be as big as the universe. From Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail's definition of the Huge Scale skill: Note: Huge Scale was created by the Moon Cell. It doesn't exist outside the Moon Cell. A cheat skill that evolved from Self-Modification. There is no limit to how large she can get. Once the upper limit is reached, the upper limit is further increased. This is infinitely repeated. Basically infinite growth of infinite growth. If left alone, Kingprotea could threaten the universe. However, she would not destroy the universe. That's because the rate of her growth is inferior to the expansion speed of the universe. 放置しておけば星を破壊する宇宙レペルの災厄だが、この無限増殖で宇宙が滅ぴる事はない。プロテアが増殖していくスピードより宇宙が広がるスピードの方が速いためだ。 Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail Material Well, damn. Mad props to the SE.RA.PH. Far Side "There also exists the Far Side of the Moon, an imaginary space known as the trash bin that is used for storing malicious information and imaginary numbers. Sealed off as "Not For Use" information, it is a higher dimension where the light within the photon crystals is jumbled. It is the “exterior of the world”, and can be called the "Garden of the Fallen" built from imaginary numbers in contrast to the Near Side being a cell where the "light of heavenly fire" is imprisoned. Due to his power, Gilgamesh is not allowed to appear on the Near Side of the Moon, so he sleeps in the Far Side instead. Nothing else should be able to exist there because it is the territory of nil, and intelligent life forms should not be allowed or be able to exist there. It is not within normal time, allowing for a series of communications over eighteen days from Earth to take less than a microsecond within the timeframe of the Moon Cell. Due to BB surfacing and gaining power as an Advanced A.I., she begins an extensive reconstruction and periods of resetting to work towards her goals. This allows for someone to contact Gilgamesh even when it should be impossible. The end result of her work is Cursed Cutting Crater, a real space in the present, past, and future. Establishing it as a "place", even Masters can exist there. It is not possible to hack the Moon Cell however much time is spent, but she is able to take control of it by placing herself in “unlimited time” through the power of the primordial goddesses she has taken into herself." The Far Side is a really unique place. While technically part of the Moon Cell, it is also not part of it. Everything that gets sent here is instantly erased from existence. Yet somehow, Gilgamesh can chillax inside this place, unaffected by it entirely. Also, everything in this realm is actually taking place in timeframes less than a microsecond. This is further consistent with the fact that the Moon Cell scans the Earth every nanosecond. Yeah, now that's dedication. Zero Dark "14,000 years ago, the Umbral Star detected Earth and it's civilizations and sent a fragment of itself, containing Velber 02, which crashed into the Far Side of the Moon, infiltrating the Moon Cell. Velber 02 attacked the moon cell, causing huge damage, but was defeated, and was quarantined in an area which became known as The Zero Dark. Using the full power of the reformed Regalia, the darkness in the Zero Dark can be made even deeper, so that the cavern containing the White Titan is sealed away permanently." This is the last notable portion of the Moon Cell aside from the core itself, which is used to house the sealed Velber 02. Should be noted that it contains a vast amount of stars within it. Core of the Moon Cell The Core is basically the main controller of the entire Moon Cell. It is capable of summoning any amount of Servants should it be attacked. Its pretty much an all-powerful god computer. The Core of the Moon Cell is also known as a "recording universe", as seen in this translation: "Recording universe A world or viewpoint where the concept of time is the "time to be recorded". "Recorded" means that the past, present and future three are simultaneously perceived. For example, for the presence of high dimensions with perceptions of several dimensions or above, the three-dimensional world is like the world written in scrolls, so you can record your past, present and future in the scroll at any time You can perceive at the same time. Moonsell's center is the existence of the recording universe since the past, the present and the future exist at the same time and it is a parallel world simulator which calculates all possibilities." So basically, the Core of the Moon Cell is powerful enough to simulate and record all possible timelines. And how about the actual universe itself? Well, it ALSO has infinite timelines. To explain the capabilities of the Moon Cell's core, we have to look at how the Fate/EX universe itself works. The Universe, Quantum Time Locks, and Adjacent Worlds This is gonna be a doozy, but if you watched the video at the start, you will some clue. Anyways, the Universe. "Though the "Universe" permits the birth of unlimited possibilities, countless Adjacent Worlds, and divergent developments of history, as the unrestricted propagation of this process would quickly exhaust the Universe's lifespan, those extraneous World Routes removed of the category of "timelines characterized by strength and stability" are periodically culled by the existence known as the World so as to prevent the needless expenditure of energy. The facilitation of this process is referred to as the Conservation of Phenomena, effected by way of a heuristic audits of cumulative timeline survivability -- judging the persistence of a timeline's Adjacent Realities Branching Potential across the subsequent century. The Moon Cell Automaton has concluded that the means by which the Human "Universe of Awareness" -- fundamentally unstable by nature -- is stabilized across Past, Present, and Future lies in the execution of "culling" and the formation of "records"." Basically, since the Universe has infinite timelines and unlimited possibilities, the Universe makes timelocks in order to infinitely cut off timelines it deems unneeded. Next up, Timelocks in more depth. Any history that has been secured as a Time-Lock become as an existence impervious to interference from the past and future; events or phenomena that exist within the purview of the anchoring band are utterly immovable. Hypothetically, if one were to move to a chronological position in the past of an "anchoring band" to the end of modifying history, as time progresses unto the Time-Lock, history would be forcibly corrected to its state of record. In those universes wherein Quantum Time-Locks are imposed, the "outcomes" that have been registered to anchoring bands are categorically unchangeable. Thus, that which would be open for time travelers to modify would be invariably restricted to "process." For example, let us presume that the "outcome" that "Britain was destroyed" is secured as a matter of record. In the circumstance that a process wherein "Britain comes to prosper; its wars are concluded; and happiness is granted to its people" is successfully brought about, in the moment that history advances unto the anchoring band, the outcome whereby "even so, Britain came unto its destruction" manifests. One or two -- or any number of lives might be saved. However, modification to the overall course of the History of Man is decisively beyond possibility. To rephrase, it is potentially possible that by some immense undertaking, the course of the History of Man could be fundamentally denied by the successful revocation of a "Quantum Time-Lock" -- but even by this method, that which is denied is restricted to "the History of Man that falls subsequent to the anchoring band." Still there? Good. Because now we discuss "Adjacent Worlds". "Parallel Worlds, or Adjacent Worlds are the set of extant parallel universes. Although most works share a similar foundation where it could be said that they take place in the same world, there are actually two primary types of worlds, Fate Worlds and Tsukihime Worlds. Fate worlds are based in the "Affirmation of Human History" where Heroic Spirits can be summoned as Servants, and Tsukihime Worlds are based in the "■■■■■■■■ of Human History" where the concept of of summoning Heroic Spirits is laughable and where Dead Apostles, the antithesis of Human History, stand at the center of the story. There are worlds that "aren't really either" type of world that do have elements of both for unknown reasons. We will ignore the Tsukihime Worlds for now, since that delves into a whole nother' can of worms. Fate's the focus after all. "Parallel Worlds are normally accessible to others only through the Second Magic; though, in Fate/Extella, Archimedes and Dark Eliza are able to Slide between them by way of a System Administrator privilege granted by SE.RA.PH. Characters of many different settings can interact and gather in Ahnenerbe." Yep, you heard it right. The SERAPH can traverse between timelines. As if replicating and recording them wasn't enough. What's the big deal with the Moon Cell? Well the thing with the Moon Cell is that it can affect reality itself. ''This is why countless hackers try their best to get into Moon Cell, and access its inner core. The Moon Cell can grant wishes and affect the real world, as mentioned. Here's some stuff from respect threads about the Moon Cell. Moon Cell shiz 1 Moon Cell shiz 2 Moon Cell shiz 3 The Moon Cell is also powerful enough to change and reality warp the entire universe. And we have previously established the Fate/EX universe as having an infinite amount of timelines, which tries to halt these infinite amounts of timelines. As seen in the ending of the Fate/Extra: Last Encore - Irusterias Tendouron anime, Hakuno actually managed to reset and reboot the entire Moon Cell at the cost of being deleted. This action, as stated by Rin Tohsaka, will affect the real world; AKA the Universe; which again, is established to be a universe with infinite branching timelines. This act of changing the real world from the Moon Cell itself resulted in a changed Earth . Blonde Rin. Nice . Anyways, this is why people want to get access to the Moon Cell; it can change the very fabric of the Universe itself. So what does this mean? This means that destroying either the Moon Cell (from within the core) or the Universe would actually mean you're '''Multiverse level+'. Also, the Moon Cell changing reality like in the ending of the anime? Also affects the entire universe, so this is also Multiverse level+. The anime further proves this with Twice H. Pieceman stating that his "Chakravartin" will erase the Moon Cell, including all worlds and possibilities recorded in it. Here is a little conversation I had while talking to the guy who told me about the Chakravartin feat, NocturnBros: Convo 1 Convo 2 TL;DR: The Fate/EX universe has infinite timelines, and Moon Cell can reshape the universe. So yeah, that about wraps it up! But first, let's discuss scaling. Scaling Gilgamesh The King of Heroes himself. So, why does he scale? Well first off, he actually manages to beat the entire Moon Cell by using 90% of all the treasures in the Gate of Babylon. That's a big feat, since we know how powerful the Moon Cell is. Also, he beats BB's ass, who's pretty much the main antagonist of CCC. That is, until the REAL villain comes in... Anyways, Gilgamesh scales via his Root of Origin form/Full Power form only, since that's the form where beats BB and goes all out. BB Oooooh boy. Here comes Ms. OP mcHax. Seriously, this girl is just hax that its practically cheating! Its like she has an Infinity Gauntlet from Marvel due to her control over time, space, reality, mind, power, and soul. Anyways, she definitely since she actually takes over the damn thing. This entire thread discusses about BB taking over the Moon Cell. Oh and because she absorbed the Earth Mother's power, and has control over the entire Moon Cell, she is pretty nigh-omnipresent across space-time. So she's super fast, too. (How did Nero, Tamamo, and Gil even beat her?) Nero Only for her Mythic Formal Wear version and Saber Venus form, as well as the Moon Crux. Also, her Base form in the anime has her pierce the Moon Cell's core, which even BB had a hard time doing. And she fights Moon Cell tier foes in her stronger forms, like BB, Sefar, and Kiara. UMU! Tamamo no Mae This should be a no-brainer. Tamamo's Mythic Formal Wear form and Moon Crux should be comfortably Moon Cell tier. This is because she actually fights and defeats both BB and Kiara while in her Mythic Formal Wear form. But she can become even stronger... Amaterasu Tamamo's source and ultimate, real form. She is effectively one of the most powerful of all gods and Divine Spirits (If not the ''most powerful of the Divine Spirits and Gods), and was even stated to be able to destroy the whole damn ''multiverse. The Moon Cell? Pfft. Its literally nothing ''to her, given how BB, who can control the Moon Cell, was beaten by Kiara and Tamamo, and Amaterasu is ''much ''stronger than those two. So... she's ''really high end Multiverse+. ... Oh, and she is literally stated to be beyond the axis of time, so speed for her is pretty much Immeasurable/Infinite. And did I mention that as a Divine Spirit, her Authority gives equal or even more ''hax than BB? Praise the damn Sun. Nameless Hero OR Fate/EX Emiya Same reasoning as Tamamo; he beat BB and Kiara with his Mythic Formal Wear form. Base isn't this strong, by the way. Enkidu This one is simple enough as well. Back when the two were living, Gilgamesh and Enkidu were at their peak power, similar to Gil's power when he fought BB and Kiara with relative ease. So yeah, Full Power Enkidu scales, but not his regular servant form. Kiara AKA Miss Planet Fetish. Kiara beat BB, and fought against the Mythic Formal Wear users. Hell, she's the FINAL BOSS of CCC! So you definitely know she's a serious threat to Moon Cell tiers. Buddha Whoa, Buddha's in this game? Well, its no wonder why he's so OP. He's the final boss of the first Extra game, and his Noble Phantasm, Chakravartin, is the one that was going to erase the Moon Cell in the anime. And he's hinted to be in the same league as Divine Spirits, so its likely he could be Amaterasu tier. Anyways, he scales. HAKUNO Kishinami Specifically, the Hakuno of the anime. I mean, he literally rebooted the Moon Cell, so... Sadly he didn't survive it, so he's probs low end in this scaling. '''Others who scale are those who are Moon Cell tier, or those similar in power to those listed here. If I listed everyone, it'd be a chore. So for now, I'll show only the relevant ones.' Sources Moon Cell Quantum Time-Lock The World Parallel Worlds Respect Thread 1 Respect Thread 2 Category:Blog posts